


Плащ ни при чём

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Тони Старка нет фетиша на Плащ. Ни в коем случае!





	Плащ ни при чём

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's not a Cape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701292) by [DestielsDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielsDestiny/pseuds/DestielsDestiny). 



У Тони Старка нет абсолютно никакого кинка на Плащ.  
  
И вопреки расхожему мнению, в интервью он никогда об этом не упоминал.  
  
Он сказал это Хоукаю, который потом повторял это во время интервью.  
  
В последние годы Тони научился не стыдиться ничего из того, за что его всю жизнь за глаза обзывали или критиковали, но Клинт потратил полгода, уговаривая Лору не забирать детей после того, как он последовал за Кэпом в аэропорт, и Тони даже помыслить не мог о том, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза и послать нахрен.  
  
Так что за завтраком он шлёпает газетой по столу рядом со стульчиком Натаниэля и говорит, что они квиты.  
  
Их рукопожатие Клинт превращает в эпичные, полные восторга обнимашки, и Тони заключает, что, возможно, между ними однажды и впрямь всё станет хорошо.  
 

 

***

  
Если честно, на самом деле Тони считает, что даже если бы у него и был этот грёбаный кинк на Плащ, ни у кого нет права его осуждать. Потому что — эй, да вы этот Плащ вообще видели?!  
  
Тони более чем уверен, что любой, кто хоть краем глаза видел Плащ Левитации, пусть самую малость, но влюблён в него. В алый цвет утренней зари и в крупные гладкие складки потусторонней ткани. В то, как он шуршит и струится сам по себе, будто от порывов ветра, который существует только для него. В то, как с тихим шорохом мягко обвивается вокруг плеч носящего его мужчины.  
  
А ведь никто из них даже в руках его не держал, не чувствовал лёгкого поглаживания по щеке, не видел, как он извивается и перекручивается, как подставляется, чтобы от него оторвали кусок — перевязать раны. Никто из них не наблюдал, как Плащ перекрывает кажущееся неостановимым обильное кровотечение, как одним взмахом гасит пожар, как скользит с ветром к вершинам небоскрёбов в стеклянном спокойствии полудня или несёт на себе вес как минимум шести взрослых Мстителей (и Халка) через сам чёртов космос.  
  
Тони готов поставить всё на то, что эти люди, в существовании которых он не сомневается, потому что у этого проклятого куска ткани есть собственный, прости господи, твиттер (не будем упоминать лихорадку, которой этот самый твиттер взрывается каждый раз, стоит лишь красному клочку ткани всплыть в какой-нибудь битве Мстителей), — так вот, эти люди никогда ничему не были так обязаны, как он сам обязан этой магической тряпке.  
  
И тумблер ещё.  
  
И да, есть причина тому, что Тони красит большую часть своей брони в золотой и кроваво-красный.  
  
Но если отбросить всё это, то нет — Тони ни в коем случае не фетишизирует Плащ. Как бы прекрасен тот ни был, он остаётся всего лишь Плащом.  
  
И Тони всегда будет утверждать, что это всё, что он имеет сказать по этому вопросу.

 ***

  
Тони осторожно покачивается, стоя босиком на краю парапета и любуясь стильной надписью «Мстители» на боку Башни. Буквам раз за разом удаётся устоять перед взрывами, и только его здания застрахованы от этого настолько хорошо.  
  
Он запрокидывает голову и полной грудью вдыхает свежий ночной воздух Манхэттена. Вот уже почти четыре года с тех пор, как Т’Чалла воспользовался политической неразберихой на фоне Договора, чтобы пропихнуть контракты на поставки чистой энергии для любых нужд; контракты, которые не только одним махом решили большинство проблем загрязнения окружающей среды, но и превратили бы Тони из неприлично богатого человека в охренеть насколько богатого, будь его интерес к этому хоть немногим больше нуля. Но он вернул деньги обратно в проект, и это ускорило программу очистки почти на год.  
  
Тони сомневался, что когда-нибудь простит себя за Альтрона, но в дни, подобные тому, когда он смотрел, как на его счетах убавляется количество нулей, он сомневался чуть меньше.  
  
А потом Дональд Трамп всё переиграл и таки обозвал Тони «зиллионером», и пока Тони размышлял, что не должен так радоваться тому, что использует это как причину разрушить чужую жизнь, это мелкое прохиндеистое подтверждение наличия инопланетной ДНК настолько шокировало мир своим пренебрежением к мнению широкой публики (таким, как, например, высказывания о женщинах, пришельцах, людях и обо всём вообще), что в итоге это стало немного слишком для нового мира, который они пытались выковать.  
  
Позади Тони едва слышно шепчет ветер, и чужие ботинки почти бесшумно ступают на дюрабетон. Чертовски дорогой, но в итоге — после того, как Тони, уронив на здание Халкбастера, доказал, что скорее можно об эту штуку что угодно стереть в порошок, чем стереть в порошок её, — Брюс разрешил Халку наслаждаться обзором с высоты птичьего полёта сколько захочется, и даже Пеппер согласилась, что материал стоит каждого потраченного на него цента.  
  
Чуть дрожащие пальцы ласково опускаются Тони на плечо, вторая рука ложится поперёк живота, колкий подбородок щекочет открытую шею.  
  
Взметнувшийся красный бархат мягко скользит по щеке. Тони лениво откидывается назад, на твердокаменную грудь, и расслабляется. Под лишёнными опоры ногами — сотня этажей пустоты, а Тони наслаждается ощущением, которое никогда ему не надоест: тем, как запросто его бойфренд левитирует их обоих на несколько футов назад.  
  
Он спиной чувствует смех в чужой груди, однако ночная тишина остаётся нерушимой, и Тони позволяет себе вздохнуть. Похоже, он становится предсказуемым.  
  
На холодном ветру он дрожит, несмотря на мягкое тепло обнимающего его за плечи и талию человека. Они подходят друг другу как пара высокомерных, одержимых бородами кусочков головоломки, как выразился Хоукай-младший. Ух ты, а пацан-то весь в отца!  
  
Колючая бородка трётся о колючую бородку.  
  
— Я думал, вы достаточно умны, чтобы не выходить на холод без пальто, мистер Старк.  
  
Тони оборачивается назад со стоном, приглушённым услужливо двинувшейся полой Плаща.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, но отвали.  
  
Призрачный поцелуй оседает у него на лбу, нежный смешок дразнит прикрытые веки.  
  
— Это полная бессмыслица.  
  
Тони иногда подозревает, что голос его бойфренда глубже Гранд-каньона. Надо будет уточнить у Кэпа, когда тот притащит Баки обратно после пятой вылазки в парк за этот год. А ведь ещё только февраль.  
  
Тони разворачивается на заледеневших пятках, обхватывает руками стройную талию, скользит пальцами по широким лопаткам, пока его собственную плоть пронизывает дрожь удовольствия от прикосновения трепещущих ладоней.  
  
Взгляд голубых глаз проникает в самую душу, а благородное лицо непостижимым образом отрицает сам факт того, что на его владельце под грёбаной кроваво-красной накидкой надета неуставная пижама в Халков и Железных человечков.  
  
_Это Плащ._  
  
И, о да, Тони кажется, что Эрику Леншерру стоило получше предупредить его об опасности отношений с телепатом.  
  
_Ты выглядишь нелепо._  
  
В эту игру могут играть двое.  
  
Снова смешок.  
  
_Да. Могут._  
  
Вау, вы только гляньте, мистер «Обожаю надевать пижаму на спасение мира» даже, блин, мысленно умеет низко глубоко смеяться. Тони хочет сдохнуть.  
  
_Нет, не хочешь._  
  
Окей, для начала у Тони есть видеоподтверждение этому прозвищу, и он уверен, что в различных издательствах можно накопать ещё больше, потому что это и впрямь нечто. Лично у Тони любимый момент — появление мистера «Ношу красный плащ на битву» в бою против грёбаного Виктора фон Дума одетым лишь в упомянутый плащ и пижамные штаны в Баки-мишек.  
  
Но он ни разу не отпускал комментариев на этот счёт, раз уж и у самого в тот раз под бронёй были такие же, только с Кэпом.  
  
А во-вторых… Ну ладно, хорошо, туше, потому что на самом деле Тони не хочет сдохнуть.  
  
Он опускает голову на мягкие складки, где Халк обнимает Железного человека, и подрагивающая рука нежно ложится ему на затылок, изломанные пальцы зарываются в волосы.  
  
Тони не хочет сдохнуть. Фишка в том, что, похоже, впервые за всё это время ему нравится жить.

 

 

***

  
У Тони на Плащ нет абсолютно никакого кинка. Или влюблённости в него. Или чего-либо ещё.  
  
С другой стороны, человек, который его носит… ну, это только между ним и Тони.  
  
И десятью миллионами фанатов-слэшеров, сталкерящих за ними в твиттере.  
  
И, как это ни удивительно, в этом новом мире, который они всё же умудрились голыми руками построить, иначе и быть не может.

**Author's Note:**

> В процессе написания и перевода ика ни один Трамп не пострадал.


End file.
